Together
Together is the title of the omake featured in-between Retrace LXXXV: Reverberate and Retrace LXXXVI: Wager of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz tells the others of a possible hidden passage, hinted to him by Rufus, connecting Pandora and Lutwidge Academy. The group quickly decides to get ready to search for the place mentioned by Turner (in Reverberate). Turner offers to lend Gilbert a new coat but he politely declines and Alice seems to notice something. Gilbert, supported by Reim and Oz, later stagger slowly up some stairs, as Alice watches him. She notes that Gil's left sleeve "is swaying". At their room, Oz says that they should probably hurry up, but is shocked to see Alice sobbing. Gilbert too, also seems to be taken aback. Being typical boys, they are left dumbfounded as Alice's crying intensifies. As they frantically try to calm her down, Alice mourns Gilbert's late arm, and how he can't cook food for them anymore (or more specfically, for her). Wailing some more, she laments that Gil had so much life left ahead of him, much to his chagrin. A now annoyed Gilbert tries to stop her incessant crying, while Oz reflects on his lost his arm. Noticing his sadness, Gilbert pats his head, stating that he chose to lose his arm and did not regret it. Responding to Alice, he pats her head and promises to learn one-handed cooking. He then asks Oz whetehr or not he's ok, since he shot him. Oz hurriedly puts on his coat. Pulling up a chair, saying that he's fine and he doesn't need to worry. He then takes Gilbert's coat and forces his confused and embarrassed friend to let him help put it on. After several ill-fated attempts at tying Gibert's scarf, Oz succeeds. As he wiped his forhead and compliments himself for it. To his surprise, Gilbert thanks him. Holding his empty left sleeve, Oz asks whether it still hurts. He replies by saying is doesn't, which provoked Oz to aks if he's sure, he assures him while Oz apologies. He then quickly corrects himself, by saying "No" and proceeds to thank Gilbert. Perhaps for his sacrifice, or perhaps for what he did. Out in the hallway, Reim and Turner happily smile at one another while the trio in the other room banter Gilbert with promises to help him from then on. Such as Oz saying that he'll help him with everthing he can't do, which aroused Gilbert to say that Oz is implying that he doesn't need his help anymore. Oz quickly asks objects. The story then ends and leads up to Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Reim, and Turner to finding the passage that may connect Lutwidge and Pandora in the next book. Characters in order of appearance (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Terms Trivia *On the chapter cover, Gilbert has two arms and is cooking for Oz and Alice. In the chapter Gilbert has no left arm and Alice cries over how he couldn't cook for her anymore. *Unlike the previous extra chapter, "It makes All Kinds", this chapter is set within the current story line. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Manga